On Your Wings, I'll Learn to Fly
by tiny.sakura
Summary: A drunken night can lead to many things, pregnancy was one of them. She had always loved him since as long as she could remember but he was an eternal playboy with his clan pushing for a suitable Uchiha wife to keep the bloodline pure, so what was she to do but run and hide to save him from a future he and the elders would never accept? Her only wish was for his happiness. Non-mass
1. It's Called Hiding

**Full Summary: A drunken night can lead to many things, pregnancy was one of them. She had always loved him but he was an eternal playboy with his clan pushing for him to find a suitable Uchiha wife, so their clan would stay pure. So what was she to do but run and hide to save him from a future he and the elders would never accept? Her only wish for his was to be happy, and this? This wouldn't make him happy at all. Non-mass AU.**

* * *

 _With Sakura_

Soft pink locks flew gently in the breezy room as she kissed the top of his head. The window was opened during the night and had let in a cool draft this morning, a welcome change from the usual hot weather. Dark maroon hair stuck up in every direction and held curls so bouncy the young boy looked like he had a cloud on top of his head.

The pink haired woman hummed a tune she knew from her old life, a life she could no longer live, in a village where she was no longer welcome, from a time when she was young and naive and thought she was in love. And here she is now, in a new life, in a comforting village, where she is wiser and careful all the same.

"Momma?" came a soft voice from underneath her chest, as she was hugging him tightly to wake him up. It was their usual morning routine, she would waltz into the young boy's room making loud noises as if she didn't know he was in bed, plop down onto the mattress and put some weight on top of his body and kiss his curly head to let him know that it was her. Of course, who else would burst into his room knocking on walls and scuffling across the floor and opening and closing drawers loudly? "You're squishing me!" he half shouted at her silly antics. The mother put more weight on him, pretending he wasn't there until he finally began wiggling his way out of underneath her and begin to get dressed for the daycare he loved.

"Oh?" her sweet voice called, "is someone in here?" She sat up and stripped the covers off of his small body and pretended to be surprised and gasped, "there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" She began to tickle him until he laughed so hard his eyes began to water.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he laughed. The young boy jumped out of his bed and began to get dressed for school. He was just beginning daycare at 2 and a half years old and he loved his mother to no extent.

Sakura giggled and watched him attempt to pull his shirt over his head, which was then noted that the garment was inside out, and she adjusted his shirt for attempt number 2. "Are you ready for school today?"

"Yes mommy!" he replied cheekily. He may be young, but he was quite intelligent for his age. She had been reminded of _him_ every day and saw _him_ in her young son more and more each day.

Sakura knew that her son loved studying, he was so much like her in that sense. And in other senses, he was just like his father… Sakura still had yet to unveil any information about his father but knew that the day would soon the time arise and that the truth was going to have to come out.

It was a day she never looked forward to and secretly hoped would never come. He had never come looking for her, she had never tried to make contact with him after his rejection of her either, but she knew that she would be safe here. She had the Kazekage and his family on her side and knew that they would have her back no matter what.

Suna was lovely and beautiful and had starry nights that would take your breath away. It was incredibly hot at times, yes, but it was far away from him and his devilish clan, and that's all she concerned herself with. Sakura was a Konoha nin at heart, but after given an escape route, she became Suna's top medic and was in charge of their whole hospital system. She would be forever grateful for the opportunity to get away when she did.

Gaara has originally sent for a top-rated medic nin to boost his medical staff's skills, it didn't have to be someone irreplaceable and it didn't have to be ongoing. Yet, Sakura arrived, all the same, she had even sent correspondences beforehand and they had shared letters back and forth when she had volunteered for this mission. Gaara may be a little dense, but he knew that his dear friend was in trouble and needed to get out of the village as quickly as possible without worrying anyone.

He knew of her struggles and had offered his home to her when she had arrived. He continued to care for her as if she were his younger sister, something that thrilled in the fact that he would no longer be the youngest in the family. So, she became family to the Kazekage and his siblings and they had cherished her in every way possible. She was grateful for that too.

Sakura would forever be thankful for her pseudo-family and how they took care of her in her toughest moments. They had taken her in knowing full well what they were in store for. They knew that she was pregnant, never by whom, and were sworn to never give her up to anyone from Konoha who came looking for her. It's not as if she had run away, per se, but she did not want to be found by anyone in that damned clan, her own teammate included.

She knew how well it would have shamed him and his family to know that she had gotten knocked up by his playboy of a cousin when he knew damn well that his clan elders were trying to find an Uchiha wife would be able to bear healthy and strong Uchiha babies for his brother's best friend. She also knew that her knucklehead teammate would not be able to keep his mouth shut if he knew, so telling him was out of the question as well. So who would that leave her?

As it stood, from her team, only Kakashi and Yamato knew where she was hiding and knew that she would only come back in her terms, if ever. They knew where she was coming from, they both had worked very closely with the clan and knew right away what trouble she would be in if the Uchiha elders had found out everything. So they hid her secret well, even when confronted by their students when they questioned everyone about where she was.

Ino has known the second she had stepped into the flower shop to say her goodbyes why she had left, that sly girl was the best at figuring out and putting two and two together. Hell, she had even come to help deliver her best friend's beautiful son and only then found out who the father was. Ino, God love her, tried to convince Sakura to come back home and tried to explain how everything would work out but she came up empty-handed when she returned home to Konoha a week later. It still was a mystery if Ino's long-term boyfriend had known or figured it out as well. Ino had a terrible gossip-queen side to her that was well-known in Konoha, but Sakura knew that she held her secret safe from the majority of her friend circle.

And to her adoptive mother, Tsunade, bless her soul, she and Shizune had given her the green-light to leave and knew how much their beloved pink haired medic nin's heart broke with each step she took towards her new home in Suna. Neither of them wanted to but to the extent that they truly wished, knowing full well that the pink haired medic-nin would not appreciate it. They always had her back and Tsunade had to be physically held back when she heard the news. No one would mess with her daughter if she had a say in it. Even Shizune offered to poison her baby daddy to get him to listen to Sakura and reason with her.

It hurt like hell to leave everyone she knew, everywhere she called home, everything she loved about her village. He rejected her, his clan disapproved of her, and she would forever be broken by the choices that were made. She tried her best to hide how she felt, and most times she would succeed, but every so often the Kazekage and his siblings would catch a glint of remorse and pain in her eyes that would yank on their heartstrings. Still, they did everything they could to comfort her, she was and will always be family, but they all knew that they could replace _him._

Once or twice Temari had offered to "put his ass in place" and to "get him to see the light" when she visited Konoha to see her fiancé. Sakura would laugh out loud at these statements but would cry herself to sleep those nights when no one was looking or listening. Nothing hurt more than what he had done to her, and nothing would hurt more than if she saw him again. She still loved him with all of her heart, Sakura knew that that was a bad habit of hers, to love unconditionally, but she just couldn't stop her feelings towards him.

But everything hurt when she thought about him. She remembered that day so well when her heart broke into such tiny pieces that she couldn't even sweep them all to be put back together again. She could remember his voice, his carefree laugh, and then she would remember the meeting where he turned on her and blamed her for his problems. She would remember the disgruntled looks she received from clans members when she was having dinner at the main house. She would remember the snickers of other girls in the bars who would drop hints at how he was probably out with another woman that night or how he had visited them late at night from the week before. And then, worst of all, she would remember his look of disgust when he looked at her when she went to speak with him one last time, to try and let him know of her, no, their situation.

It would all be out of pity, she would remind herself. If she went back to Konoha and brought her bundle of joy with her, they would pity her. They would call her a disgrace, a whore, disgusting, a gold-digger, and worst of all, pathetic and weak. She never wanted to be known as weak again, so she would always leave that at that.

* * *

 **Welp! That was the first chapter** **of this delicious story that I've been dreaming about writing for MONTHS. I'm not sure how people will take this story, but I love it to no extent. This crack pairing was always my guilty pleasure and I'm excited to finally be writing about it! Yay! I know that this is different than my usual pairings of GaaSaku, but take a ride with me to this different AU.**

 **Please review and follow! I'm excited to see if you guys like it or not. I want this to be a somewhat shorter story, but I might stretch it out longer if it's well liked. Let me know what you think! And please, no flames. It breaks my heart if I get hateful reviews, but I love writing all the same.**

 **xoxo**

 **Tiny**


	2. Time's Up, Babe

**Full Summary: A drunken night can lead to many things, pregnancy was one of them. She had always loved him but he was an eternal playboy with his clan pushing for him to find a suitable Uchiha wife, so their clan would stay pure. So what was she to do but run and hide to save him from a future he and the elders would never accept? Her only wish for his was to be happy, and this? This wouldn't make him happy at all. Non-mass AU.**

* * *

 _With Shisui_

"Again!" he called out to his younger cousin. A fireball hit the target and it was extinguished after two seconds. "Again!" he repeated. Shisui's frustration grew and grew, just like it had been the past three years. Three years, _three fucking years_ , it's been three years and not one sight of her. Three years and three fucking months.

It's been three years and three months since he last saw her and since they last saw her. And he could remember that day as it lasted for forever in his mind.

He tried to keep his mind off of her but something always reminded him of her in everything he could find. When he went to the Hokage's office? He remembered watching her train under Tsunade. When he trained with Sasuke? It was her former teammate. When he passed by Ichiraku Ramen? He remembered her order whenever he ate with her team 7. ANBU missions? He had to face Kakashi and something in his eyes made him feel like it was his fault that she was gone. Walking around the Uchiha compound? Mikoto always mentioned her in some little way, trying to see if Sasuke or Itachi knew anything about where she was since little Sakura was her favorite. The hospital? He avoided it like the plague now that she wasn't there to treat his wounds, he always went to her specifically and now that she wasn't there it wasn't even worth going. The Yamanaka flower shop? The Yamanaka Princess, Ino, stared him down as if it was his fault she was gone. Was it?

Was it his fault that she left without saying a word? Was it his fault that Konoha no longer had their lovely pink haired medic? He had heard rumors of her being around Water Country but he checked it over numerous times, and she wasn't there. The only place he hadn't checked was Wind country and she wouldn't be there since they only had good relations with Suna and she hated the heat as it always made her cranky. Plus, they had no dango, last he checked, and that was her favorite.

Was he ever going to find her?

XOXOXO

Tsunade sighed, she had finished the last of her sake two hours ago and had none left for the hell that she was about to receive. She loved her daughter, she did, but she had absolutely no choice in who was going to accompany the wedding party to Suna and back.

It was true, Shikamaru was going to marry the Kazekage's sister, Temari. It would be best for the nations if they held a ceremony in both Konoha as well as Suna. Naruto volunteered himself to go (volunteered, as in, forced himself into the group with his begging and whining to see the Kazekage), and with Naruto going and the Akatsuki on the loose it meant that the rest of his team was going. And, of course, with the youngest Uchiha going, it meant that Itachi and Shisui were also going to go with them in an effort to contain the Kyuubi if it was let loose and to keep Sasuke safe as his curse mark was still present.

The busty blonde grunted in frustration and slammed her hand down on her desk causing a tiny crack. She couldn't break another one this month, it was already her third. She had to send notice to Sakura that they were coming. The Hokage knew that Kakashi and Tenzo would protect her as much as they could, but they also knew that they couldn't keep her in hiding for the rest of her life. Plus, she was going to step down as head of the hospital soon and needed her back within Konoha.

Their agreement was that she would have to come back within four years and four years was nearly up. She had longed to see that child of Sakura's and she knew that Sakura would be grateful to come home. Konoha never left her heart, she had once read that in a letter that her adoptive daughter sent.

She would protect her no matter the cost, and if that meant sending that damned Uchiha boy out of the village on a very long-term mission then she would. But she knew that she couldn't keep him away from her for forever, it would be too hard on both of them. Thus the solution came from the chaos that revolved around them, Sakura could stay away for four years but then would have to permanently move back to Konoha unless something would keep her in Suna for her well-being.

There was a know on the door and a flare of chakra, which was unnecessary since she already knew who she had summoned. "Enter," she stated, trying her best not to sound agitated.

"Hokage-sama, you requested our presence," came the deep voice of none other than Uchiha Itachi. He bowed before he entered and behind him followed his brother and cousin, the blonde knucklehead, and the two seniors of team Kakashi. Sai was left out of this mission since the Yamanaka girl was due to give birth in a little over a month.

Tsunade sighed heavily, now was as good a time as any to break down and give up her student, "alright. There's something that was left out of this mission on purpose, there's an escort part of this mission-"

"Baa-chan! We already know this!" Naruto interrupted.

Tsunade's chewed her bottom lip and rubbed her right temple, a telltale sign that she needed some alcohol. But she knew that none would come at this moment. Shizune was frustrated enough with Sakura's position being exposed, if anything, she would be protesting giving Tsunade any sake until the end of this meeting.

"We're supposed to bring back Shika-" he began again.

"Shut it, brat!" Tsunade barked. If there was any time to give in to temptation, now would be a perfect time. "Now's not the time for stupid remarks!"

Kakashi and Yamato shared a look with each other and then gave their Hokage a somber look. "Do we really…?" Kakashi trailed off. Sakura was his favorite student by far even though he spent the least amount of time with her when he was her jonin sensei. He knew how much pain she was in when she had left. He had actually seen her at her parent's gravestones the day that she found out she was pregnant. He sighed and his brows creased together in frustration. His hand found its place behind his neck and rubbed the irritation that was beginning to form.

Yamato looked at his sempai and nodded in agreement. Was it the right time to do this? "Does she know?" he finally spoke. The silence was growing deafening between the three older ninjas while the younger ones were puzzled at their silence.

Itachi was keener and filled in the holes quicker than the rest of them. "Is there a reason she was there this whole time?" his voice was calm and precise.

The three older ones in the room looked at him with half surprise and half sadness. So, the first of the Uchiha to take note, would the others be so keen to notice their phrasing? It's not like they were broadcasting it exactly to give away their beloved girl.

Tsunade was the first and only one to give a slight nod. Oh, yes, there was a reason. Her eyes were downcasted once again, just like they had been before this damned meeting. This wasn't the way she wanted her daughter to come back, not under these circumstances and certainly not with this team. Would her own teammates protect her from the storm that will start brewing as soon as they leave for Suna? The blonde knew that their senseis would, they always had her back whether she wanted it or not.

Sasuke looked at his brother puzzled, there was something that he had figured out and the question was, what are they talking about? 'She' this, 'her' that… who were they talking about? The younger Uchiha prince spared a glance around the room and took note of who shared knowing glances with one another. Then… "Why has she been in hiding?" he demanded loudly.

"Who, Teme?" Naruto grunted after receiving an elbow to his abdomen. The blond gave them all a look of utter confusion.

Sasuke spoke slower, "why has she been hiding?" There was no response. "Answer me dammit!" His Sharingan was daring itself to come out. He was ticked off, too put it bluntly. He was fuming, to put it more accurately. "Why did she think it was okay to leave us?!"

"Sasuke," Kakashi began, his tone warning him of who he was in front of.

"No. Fuck this!" the raven-haired male demanded. "She was our family. She was a part of all of us." He was so beyond mad. Why did the only good thing about their team disappear?

Shisui who had tuned the better half of this conversation out turned towards Sasuke slowly, "calm down, kid." His tone had been flat for the past three years, it definitely wasn't changing any time soon. Not without her here.

"Shut up, asshole!" Sasuke fully turned to the eldest Uchiha in the room. "I guarantee this was because of you," he accused.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" the curly haired boy looked at his youngest cousin's frustrated face and noticed his eyes going back and forth with red, black, red, black… "I didn't have anything to do with anything, leave me out of your kiddy drama." if anything, Shisui believed that he should be the one who was frustrated. Why was he being attacked like this? Did he miss something?

The blond boy's lightbulb went off then and there, "You pushed Sakura-chan away?!" He was beginning to shake with frustration. He hadn't proposed to Hinata yet so they could wait for Sakura. They had both come to that agreement sometime within the past 6 months.

Hinata had assured him that she was probably on a secret ANBU mission, knowing that the pink haired beauty and her cousin were on the same team. ANBU were known to go off on solo missions, so it seemed within the realm of possibility. She had assured him so many times that she was probably dying to come home and was undercover or something of that sort. The Hyuuga girl always tried to perk up her boyfriend when it came to situations regarding his female teammate. They both owed their relationship to Sakura's constant pushing and nagging for them to actually talk to each other.

Shisui's Sharingan turned on automatically. "What are you talking about?" his brows furrowed together with the utmost confusion and frustration. That was a name he had longed to hear for quite some time now. "What about Sakura?"

"This is why she left! This is why she never sent any letters or sent us any indication that she was okay!" Naruto shouted.

"Big words don't belong in your mouth, Uzumaki," Shisui shot back. He was daring him to make a comeback. The blond ninja would always win in fighting and powerful sorts of battles especially when it revolved his beloved Sakura-chan. But worded battles were the eldest Uchiha's best.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade stood up and slammed her hand on the table, smashing it into pieces.

Fuck, there goes number three.

* * *

 **AHHHHH! This just poured out of me like there was no tomorrow! I finished this chapter just a SINGLE DAY after finishing chapter one! Sometimes I get mixed up with my places with every story. Haha, sorry!**

 **For the sake of this story, Itachi is 2 years older than Sasuke (and the rest of team 7) at 26, Shisui is older than Itachi by 2 years at 28, which makes Sakura 24. She had her kid around 2.5 years ago, remember, so that means that she was pregnant at 21/22. Just so none of you get confused! So keep in mind that late 20's is like middle-aged in ninja years, so this is where the Uchiha's reasoning comes in. I promise that there will be more of the backstory coming in soon!**

 **PS: Y'all. I'm literally crying (no joke, I'm blubbering like a baby) because I absolutely love all of you. I have 120+ e-mails from FF and they're all filled with such love and I don't know what I would do without all of you. You're my rocks and I love every one of you. All your reviews are so appreciated, please keep on sending them! I love you. Seriously.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Tiny**


	3. Now, We Sit and Wait

**Full Summary: A drunken night can lead to many things, pregnancy was one of them. She had always loved him but he was an eternal playboy with his clan pushing for him to find a suitable Uchiha wife, so their clan would stay pure. So what was she to do but run and hide to save him from a future he and the elders would never accept? Her only wish for his was to be happy, and this? This wouldn't make him happy at all. Non-mass AU.**

* * *

 _With Sakura_

"Sakura-chan?" called a sweet tenor voice. His blood red hair was messy and he didn't care to fix it with everything going on right now. "Look at me," he whispered, nudging her chin up with his hand. He pretended not to notice her tears, it was the most painful thing he had felt for quite some time, seeing her cry like this. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but this band-aid just had to be ripped off.

Sakura looked into his eyes and could see that he was hurting too through her teary eyes. It's not like she would be the only one in trouble. "When?" she managed to get out. Her voice felt so weak and fragile and that was the last thing she was.

Gaara let her face go and leaned back on the edge of his desk with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His invisible eyebrows would have furrowed in frustration now. He could pick up the Hokage's terrible drinking habit. It wouldn't make for a pretty picture if they were walked in on if they were caught drunk and crying. He sighed heavily, just crying it will be then. His eyes fell to the floor, he didn't like this situation at all, "Sakura-chan..." He realized that he didn't know where to begin.

"H-How long do I have?" her voice was but a whisper as if anything louder would cause her to break. And Sakura Haruno was not many things, broken was one of them.

Gaara looked at her with eyes filled to the brim with sorrow. This is the last thing he wanted, but he knew that it was almost 4 years since the beginning of her stay here. He could only protect her for so long, and he already had an idea of who would be on this mission. It would be quite a group coming back to Konoha. Especially with a sudden reappearance of _the_ Haruno Sakura. She was truly the princess of her village and they treasured her like no one else.

He wasn't sure how they would accept her, though. He had faith that the people of Konoha would be accepting, but that damned clan had repeatedly tried to ruin her and he wouldn't take a back seat if that were to happen again. It was bad enough that she had to suffer for so long without her teammates knowing anything, without them coming to find her or search for her... If he held any reservations towards his blonde friend it would be solely for that reason.

"They'll be here in six hours..." he confessed. The messenger hawk arrived not even three hours ago stating that they left and are probably traveling at an alarming speed and that they had left before the selected meet time. With their luck, or rather, unlucky lives, they would be here in four hours tops.

Sakura sent Gaara a look and he knew just how she felt. There were hints of anger, mistrust, sadness, fear, and hope all wrapped up in two beautiful emerald eyes. He hated that look and he would rather do anything to see her eyes smiling again. He knew that it was wrong, to wish that she wouldn't have to leave, but he had a duty to keep promises between Kages and he knew that she secretly missed her village and teammates and there was no one else in the world who could tell her otherwise.

"I guess I have to set him down then," she stood up on shaky legs before she forced herself to steel and put on a fighting face.

When she walked out of his office he noticed that she had left the door open and sighed to himself, that was her tell that she was beyond furious with him. He hated it when his door was left open, it bothered him like a fly being swatted away from its dinner. He mumbled a curse to himself and rubbed his face roughly with his hands. He had to prepare to face his friend who now knew his secret.

XOXOXO

"Momma!" called a small voice when he noticed his mother's chakra signature drawing nearer to him.

Kankuro grunted and held onto the kid's shirt collar so he wouldn't run off. It was his turn to watch him and he knew damn well what his brother and pseudo-sister were discussing. He didn't like it at all, neither did Temari. The hospital staff was currently being informed by his sister who was then going to prepare for her engagement party tomorrow. The village was being set up for one hell of a party and had been preparing for the past two weeks.

He inwardly cursed when he realized he couldn't get drunk off his ass because he had to protect Sakura and her darling kiddo.

"Seiya!" she called happily. She'd be damned if her son saw her hurting. "Come here, baby." She squatted down to her son's height and picked him up in a tight hug.

His light giggles were contagious and the ever brooding Kankuro found himself chuckling at his God kid's antics. He got up from the table and grabbed two cups out of the wooden cupboard and filled them both with coffee. He handed one to his pink haired best friend with a smirk on his lips.

He kissed her cheek and gave her a slight nod, he knew she had to tell Seiya the truth. He didn't like the thought of that bastard coming into his village to take her away from his family but he knew of her contract as well and knew that he could do nothing about it. Sakura was to return to Konoha for at least one year and if she still wanted to return to Suna after that years, then she would be welcomed back with open arms from everyone in the village.

The people of Suna owed her their lives. She had cured disease after disease for them countless times and always worked until she could barely walk and return home, which always left the whole village in awe that someone would work so hard for them. She had come in as a stranger and worked her butt off to get to where she was, gaining the respect of the village in return.

It also didn't hurt that Seiya was one of the most liked kids of the village. He was the biggest ball of sunshine and had taken after his mother in the fact that he gave his whole self into ever favor that was asked of him. Hell, he did it even if he didn't have to and wasn't asked to help. That kid was really something else. He truly lived up to the meaning of his name, he was a star in the midst of their darkness.

Once in a while, Kankuro heard rumors about Seiya being bullied and he threatened to beat up anyone who messed with the little one. He was such a good Godfather, he reason with himself, a good Godfather but a terrible leader in the village if he started beating on little kids. Thank the heavens above that he had cooled down considerably after getting into a healthy relationship with a girl from Kumo even though it was long distance. He had quite mellowed out since his genin days. They all had, now that he had thought about it

XOXOXO

"Mommy?" Seiya called out warily. He had seen his mom when she was tired and knocked out from chakra depletion and even crying when she had lost a patient. But he had never seen this expression from her and it was frightening if he was, to be honest. He ran a hand through his curly locks and looked at his mom with a sad expression. He didn't like seeing her like this.

Sakura saw her son's reflex when he was troubled and almost had to fight back tears, _he_ had done the same thing all the time. Now it was time to face her fears, she would see him again, in a few hours, no less. The last thing that her son should see was her sad when she talked about his father. Sakura took a deep breath and responded to her son, "we have to talk, Sei."

"Mommy... why are you sad?" he asked. He got up from his spot on the carpet and crawled onto his beloved mother's lap. He was small for his age, and sometimes he could hear other kids teasing him about it but he chose to ignore them like always. He wouldn't bring himself down to their level.

Sakura smiled a sad and small smile down to her son when his eyes kept looking up at her with curiosity. "We have to talk about your daddy, Sei," she began. "He's coming to see us today..." This might end up terribly or it could end with a huge smile on their faces. Was it a crazy wish that he could come back into her life, into _their lives_ , and love and accept them?

Oh, Kami, she still loved him despite everything, and if he didn't return her feelings she would be on her way to Suna the second she got the chance.

XOXOXO

"One hour more and we'll be in Suna," Itachi called over his shoulder. The violent wave of chakra radiating off of his cousin and best friend was suffocating. They were traveling an alarming rate of speed and they should have stopped and rested at least twice by now, but no one was going to say a word to Shisui without risking losing a limb.

It wasn't as if Shisui was the only one mad during the trip, Sasuke and Naruto were furious at the eldest Uchiha on this mission and they couldn't stop until they found their dear Sakura-chan and protected her from this nonsense. The two team seven teammates could hold their own against Shisui and arguably against Kakashi and Yamato but they were way beyond outnumbered if they picked a fight with anyone in this group.

Kakashi and Yamato were angry as well, but for the better part, they were worried. They had worked so hard to hide their female teammate's trail and keep her secret from coming out. They had no idea what Shisui would do when he laid eyes on her. Would he fight her? Would he yell? Scream? Hate her? God forbid the last one, though. They had a hunch that she still had feelings for that dumb boy and they would definitely handle him if he so much as made a tiny scene when they finally met again.

"Fuck that!" the male on everyone's minds blurted out. He sped up even more and growled out in frustration when he couldn't even push himself even more.

Sasuke looked at the rest of the group and the sweat that had gathered on all of their heads and called out Amaterasu which, thankfully, carried them at Shisui's speed and Suna quickly came into their line of sight. The group quietly prayed that Shisui wouldn't cause any tension between the two villages since Sakura was well loved in both villages.

Suna would protect that girl like their lives depended on it. And she would later be grateful for it.

* * *

 **Well, that's it Y'all! Here's a beautiful and brand new chapter just polished off just for you guys! I try to keep my chapters around 2,000 words and leave my AN as additional words for the count. But I worked my butt off for their updates so please put up with any of my mistakes that might have slipped through without my notice. I checked it over but it's currently 4 AM and I'm mentally dead.**

 **I love you all! As always, please read and review because that's what fuels my love for these stories.**

 **xoxo**

 **Tiny**


	4. Daddy's Home

**Full Summary: A drunken night can lead to many things, pregnancy was one of them. She had always loved him but he was an eternal playboy with his clan pushing for him to find a suitable Uchiha wife, so their clan would stay pure. So what was she to do but run and hide to save him from a future he and the elders would never accept? Her only wish for his was to be happy, and this? This wouldn't make him happy at all. Non-mass AU.**

 **Chosen song for this chapter: 2NE1 - Hate You**

 **2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! AHHH!**

* * *

 _With Gaara_

"Sakura-chan," Gaara walked over to her door where he knew that she was explaining her situation to the best that she could to Seiya. He knocked softly on the door and heard laughter on the other side coming from the little boy.

Sakura opened the door for the Kazekage and had a soft smile on her face, he assumed that she had only told him the good things about his father. "Yes, Gaara-Kun?" her smile faltered for a quick second when she realized that they were closer now. It was now or never and there was no more ultimatum.

"Sakura-chan..." his voice trailed off and his eyes saddened upon noticing her fake smile that she usually had when discussing that damned Uchiha.

He wanted to pull her into a hug but knew that it would be better if she headed out to somewhere where she felt comfortable to meet up with the traveling group. They would most likely try to see her first and if Naruto and Sasuke hadn't been slacking off then they would find her in no time. He knew that the Nara boy would head towards the tower and at least check in before searching for anyone but the Kazekage couldn't say the same for the others of the group.

"I'm going to take Sei and head to the Oasis, okay?" she more stated that she was going, than asking for permission.

"I'll meet you there, Sakura." He only used her name. This was going to get serious.

XOXOXO

 _With Sakura_

"Momma! I missed being here," Seiya confessed to his mom. She talked about where she had come from and he loved the thought of visiting his mother's home village, wanting to see all of the greenery that was found at the tiny oasis on the outer corner of the village. It was a place where none of the villagers knew about and he knew that it was a well-kept secret since he couldn't talk about it with his friends.

Sakura giggled at her son who began spinning around in circles with his face to the sun, he was such a bright star. He really could light up any dark situation. "I know, baby," Sakura replied. She truly missed the place as well. This was far enough from the gate that they could meet her first without making a huge ruckus in the village like her teammates usually did.

She prayed to the lucky stars above that this meeting would go well. It meant so much that her son got a good impression from his father for when they first meet. Everything had to go splendidly. The pink haired woman sucked in a deep breath when she felt the familiar chakra signatures coming her way. She figured that at least one of those boys would have sense enough to go to the gates and check-in. But then again... these were her boys. They were mostly made up of idiots.

XOXOXO

"I'm going to head towards the tower once we land. You guys can do whatever you want since I know you won't follow protocol anyways, troublesome," mumbled the Nara to himself rather than the rest of the group. It wasn't as if he wasn't worried about Sakura as well, but he at least had the decency to adhere to the rules.

He knew that Ino wished for Sakura to come back in time to deliver her and Sai's baby. He had no idea how Ino knew where she was when she repeatedly denied that she knew anything about her best friend and had even cried about it on more than one occasion. _'Troublesome girls,'_ he thought to himself. He noticed her chakra signature in the distance and knew that he would depart from the group of Konoha shinobi soon, to at least be considerate of the rules of foreign diplomacy.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look with each other and a silent nod, knowing that they had to let down everyone soon since they had an exact location for their female teammate. Kakashi and Yamato shared a completely different look and sighed heavily with Kakashi rubbing the back of his neck in frustration and anticipation for the upcoming events.

Shisui was still a little bit ahead of them by the time Sasuke had let them all down. The group of team Kakashi along with Itachi took off at a quick pace towards their girl while Shikamaru raced towards the gates and front entrance where he caught sight of his fiance. They shared a look and Temari nodded to the guards, letting them know that they were headed towards Sakura as well.

Temari had become especially close to Sakura and had considered her a little sister and worried about her like she was family. The blonde female bit her lip and tried to make it to Sakura as quick as she could. She knew damn well that the pink haired woman was going to need as much support as she could be given. Although, when the sandy blonde noticed the presence of Baki, their trusted personal guard, following them she smirked. Everyone cared about Sakura, and she knew that Sakura knew it as well.

XOXOXO

 _With Sakura_

"Seiya!" Sakura called out to her son. She could feel them approaching fast, much faster than she would like.

"Yes, momma?" his giddy voice called out to his mother. He laid down on the grass and closed his eyes and turned his face to the sun. It was a special place for relaxation for him. Nothing could ever go wrong here.

"N-Nothing, baby!" Sakura stuttered back. She couldn't tell him to be careful as she wasn't sure what Shisui would do when he found her. She felt him and his chakra was flaring with anger.

Sakura turned to face the direction he was coming from and mentally prepared herself for the worst. Would he be made that she had run away all those years ago? Would he forgive her once he knew he had a son? Would he hate her and think that she was pathetic?

Sakura scoffed at that last thought. He had already said that to her face, what was three years of a difference going to make? She would always be pathetic in his eyes. She hated him for all the terrible things he said that night and that he had said so much right out of the blue after ignoring her for so long. She steeled herself and prepared for a possible fight, he would never hurt her physically but she knew damn well that he specialized in verbal and psychological pain. She doubted that that changed about him.

"Haruno, Sakura!" called out an angry voice. He flash stepped right in front of her and almost forced her to take a step back.

No. She would not back down no matter how small she felt. Not in front of her son. Not in front of the person who pushed her to become the best person she'd ever hoped to be. Not in front of the person whom she loved with every fiber of her being. Not in front of the person she'd lay her life on the line for. Not in front of their _son_.

"Uchiha, Shisui!" she spat back. Oh, she was angry alright. How dare he say all those things to her all those years ago! Her nostrils flared with anger, her telltale sign that she was going to attack.

"How dare you," he began to accuse. "How dare you leave three fucking years ago!" He grabbed her face in his hand roughly. "How dare you leave without telling me! How dare you leave without a trace, without a note, without even fucking telling your damn teammates!" His eyes began to swirl red and black, he was close to attacking her.

Her eyes hardened and dared to stare back into his own red irises. "How dare you accuse me of leaving when you wanted nothing to do with me! You already dismissed me! Threw me aside like a piece of trash! You made up some stupid excuse that the Uchiha clan elders would never accept me!" she retorted. She never told him how she knew his lie, but it was forcing itself out of her mouth.

"You left, Sakura! I didn't know where you fucking were! How dare you leave without letting me know!" his eyes were changing shape once again, his Sharingan was leveling itself up the more he spoke to her. There was nothing he wanted more than to use his eye dojutsu on her, but he knew it would never work on her. She trained with him, Itachi, and Sasuke all her life and became immune to their attacks now that she had that diamond on her forehead with a name he couldn't recall at this moment.

"The elders wanted me but you didn't! I was nothing but a pathetic piece of meat to you! You said that yourself!" her body began shaking with overwhelming emotion. It had been a long, _long_ time since she was this angry.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You're such a fucking child!" he tightened his grip even more, and she knew that would end up bruising later.

Tears began to form in her eyes, and her voice began shaking, "y-you're hurting me, Shisui!"

"Let go of my mom, you meanie!" called out Seiya's angry voice as he expertly threw two kunai at the man who was hurting his precious mother.

Shisui felt the oncoming attack and grabbed the two kunai and threw them back in the direction they came without taking notice of the boy or what he had said. He was livid and nothing would distract him.

"Seiya!" His mother called out. She used his father's trademark shushin and threw herself in front of her baby boy, she couldn't move them out of the way at the speed that Uchiha bastard carelessly threw them back.

"Sakura!" called out Naruto's voice who had been a witness to this ongoing fight between the two ex-lovers. He knew that she would get hit and badly too. Both kunai were going much to fast for it to be a shallow flesh wound.

Naruto launched himself towards Shisui and noticed that Sasuke had done the same and held the older boy back so he couldn't do any more harm than he had already done.

Gaara used his sand to block one of the kunai but the second had slipped through his sand and impaled Sakura in her left shoulder which caused her to bite her lip in pain.

Sakura kept herself from yelling out in pain. Her son didn't deserve to see either of his parents like this. Her petite body began to shake from the impact and started to feel herself go limp but held onto her son as strong as she could. A few tears slipped out of her eyes when the pain became too much and began to subconsciously lean her body weight on the small boy.

"M-Momma," the boy stuttered. He was in shock. This man was supposed to be his father. He was supposed to be the man who his mother described as sweet and caring, and never angry. She described him with pink dusting her cheeks and spoke of him so fondly. He began to look forward to meeting this mystery man that he was supposed to call 'daddy.'

But this man? He wanted nothing to do with him. He had hurt his mom! His _dad_ hurt his mom _twice_. His _dad_ had tried to hurt _him_. His small body began to shake heavily and began to fall over when he felt a familiar hand hold him and his mother up. His eyes turned to the Kazekage when seafoam eyes widened slightly at the changing color of the two-year-olds irises.

His Sharingan had awakened. Gaara knew damn well that this dojutsu only came out when faced with bad emotions. The Kazekage would definitely punish this man who still held Sakura's heart in his hand. He had ruined all his hard work, _again_. He had taken Suna's precious Sakura and broken her heart once more. He had also broken his only son's heart.

He would never be forgiven for this.

* * *

 **After I wrote this chapter, I was so physically mad at the Shisui I had created. Why do I do this to myself? I know there was a LOT of cursing in Shisui's speech but remember that he never had to adjust his words because of children nearby. He still doesn't know that Seiya is his son and he sure as heck doesn't know anything that is super relevant to this dang story. BUT, we're now getting more of what had transpired between Shisui and Sakura before she left for Suna. Trust me, it'll be explained waaaaay more later on. But hopefully you like the update and don't completely hate me for Shisui's actions!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **PS: If you hate Shisui right now, I know and I agree full heartedly. He's a piece of trash who ruined his relationship with Sakura again!**

 **xoxo**

 **Tiny**


	5. YOU deal with the aftermath then!

**Full Summary: A drunken night can lead to many things, pregnancy was one of them. She had always loved him but he was an eternal playboy with his clan pushing for him to find a suitable Uchiha wife, so their clan would stay pure. So what was she to do but run and hide to save him from a future he and the elders would never accept? Her only wish for his was to be happy, and this? This wouldn't make him happy at all. Non-mass AU.**

 **Song for this chapter: Porcelain Fists performed by Voices in Your Head.**

* * *

 _With Gaara_

He stormed into his office with the group from Konoha following him. Everyone from Konoha had slumped over shoulders and were all disturbed by what had just happened. Temari was fuming, as were both of her brothers. Kankuro was the only sand sibling missing as he stayed by Sakura's side in her hospital bed after the fight along with Seiya.

Naruto's eyes were glossed over when they had all taken a seat in the Kazekage's office. Kakashi and Yamato shared a look and downcast their eyes. It broke both of their hearts to have witnessed what had happened not even an hour ago.

Kakashi was never one to cry, but he damn well might right now. This was someone who he viewed as a daughter, someone whose secret he had protected with his life and what was it all for? She was hurt and he felt as if it was his own fault. He barely had a glimpse of her son and he took note of what he had awakened when he saw his mother attacked. Did he know that the person who attacked her was his father? Did he know anything about his father before this?

"This is not how I wanted to welcome you all into the village," the redhead growled out. "By what I've seen I have a right to throw you all out!" Gaara wasn't one to raise his voice, but this involved the two people whom he loved dearly. He was a changed person now and he could show his emotions now; she taught him that.

Temari nodded in agreement. "If you didn't have to escort us all home..." her voice trailed off. She couldn't even finish that sentence. How dare they do this to her sister. "You know what? Fuck that shit. I'd rather not leave with you p-"

"Temari," warned Gaara. He didn't want her to even think of finishing off that sentence. He didn't feel comfortable with the situation either, but he knew that team Kakashi would protect her with their lives judging by their threatening chakra signatures when Shisui had attacked Sakura. Besides, he would have his own team traveling with them. That boy would be under surveillance 24/7 whether he wanted it or not.

"When did she know that she was... you know...?" Naruto asked, careful of his word choice.

Ah. So Naruto had noticed had the little boy who called Sakura 'momma.' 'He is definitely more mature now,' Gaara thought to himself. He would've smirked if he was not so furious about the situation at hand.

Kakashi sighed heavily, which he was doing quite often now, "she knew before she left, Naruto."

Sasuke's brows furrowed in frustration, "Why didn't she tell us that she was-?"

"Because you had left without telling her!" Temari spat.

The two younger boys looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about, Temari?" Naruto ventured.

Yamato broke his silence, "both of you went on that two-year mission visiting all the different nations. You weren't even close to coming home when she left."

"You didn't tell her before you left either," added Kakashi.

"She was unconscious," Sasuke tried to explain. "She had overworked herself again so..." even he couldn't give a good enough excuse to their actions.

"You left without leaving a note," retorted the young Kazekage. "She went searching through the whole village for you two."

"She cried for two solid weeks," added Kakashi with a solemn expression on his face. "She came to us for help," the grey-haired man gestured towards himself and Yamato.

"She didn't understand how you could leave her like that," Yamato spoke again. Gods, it hurt so much to remember her state.

"So she turned to this damn Uchiha," Gaara spoke slowly and carefully. He could handle him if he tried to attack himself. It would give him the perfect excuse to throw him in prison.

Everyone turned to look at Shisui whose eyes were glassed over. Every single thing being said stuck to his head as he replayed what had happened earlier over and over in his brain. He wished more than anything to apologize to her, to tell her that he was sorry for everything. For everything back in Konoha and everything that had just transpired in Suna. This was all his fault, wasn't it?

"I don't understand," Naruto whispered frustrated. He turned his body towards the male in question, "why did you do this to her?" Naruto fiercely tried to blink away his tears. This was why Hinata was worried about him when he went to Suna. She must've known that Sakura was here as well, which means that she must've seen everything that happened to Sakura while he was gone.

"You're one to talk, Naruto," murmured Yamato. "You both don't get to point fingers in this situation. You left so she went to find comfort in someone."

"I tried to talk to Sakura-san," confessed the silent Uchiha. "She seemed happy for such a long time."

Kakashi sighed once more, "and she was. But then..." he couldn't finish his sentence. The words that threatened to spill from his mouth were not kind. They were rather hateful, and he knew damn well that all three Uchihas would pounce on him if he managed to say them.

"Then this bastard decided to break her heart," finished Yamato.

"I... I didn't mean..." Shisui began to speak, his voice was wavering with guilt.

"But you did!" shouted Temari. She couldn't just stand beside her brother when things began to settle down. "You called her pathetic! You told her that she was worthless!" Tears began to form in her own eyes. She could clearly recount all the times that Sakura had broken down in front of her when she explained what had happened. She hated this man before her, and the two who had left her without a strong support system. They were just as guilty in her eyes. "You told her she wasn't worthy of being an Uchiha..." the last sentence came out in a whisper.

"You did what?!" shouted Sasuke. His eyes turned red and slowly began to swirl threateningly. "Itachi... is this true?" He strayed from using 'Nii-san' because he was furious. His own brother knew about his teammate and neglected to tell him anything about her. He didn't tell him how much she was hurting or how much his clan hated her.

"Itachi had nothing to do with this. This was my fault," confessed Shisui. "The clan was never going to accept her... They wanted me to settle down and get married. They would have never taken her in as one of us."

"You're such an idiot," Sasuke grunted. They planned for Sakura and me to get married. They pushed me towards getting into a relationship with her. Why else did you think I would have left without talking to her about it? This wasn't her burden to carry." He rubbed his face with his hands roughly. "They said no to you because they wanted her for me."

"But..." Shisui couldn't even find a valid excuse. He had hurt her. He had forced her to run away. "Why didn't she come back?"

"You're an idiot," Gaara broke his silence once more. "Why would she want to raise your child in a village with a clan who hated her so much? They would have picked her apart, piece by piece." Was he really this dense? Did he not realize his child was the target of his attack earlier?

"My child?" Shisui looked the Kazekage in the eyes for the first time since he had arrived. "We... we have a child?"

"Are you really that stupid?" muttered Temari. Why had Sakura chosen this dumb jerk? Was he at least a decent guy before she had left? Because this version of him was definitely not worth her time. He wasn't worth space in her heart.

XOXOXO

 _With Sakura_

She moaned softly, "where am I?" Emerald eyes scanned the room and relaxed when she realized that she was in the Kazekage's private hospital room in the palace. The village couldn't know of this incident. They would surely protest her leaving and try to get Shisui thrown in jail.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," came a smooth bass voice. Kankuro looked down at his sister figure worriedly, he had nearly lashed out at the Uchiha who had hurt her several times over. He knew that he had to get her to safety soon and away from villager's eyes, and more importantly, in the care of doctors and nurses who could make her healthy again.

Sakura was usually the one who took care of the first family and to have her being taken care of by doctors wasn't something that he ever pictured happening. There was so much love within the village walls for the pink haired medic nin and he knew that she would be missed dearly. Hell, his whole family would miss her. At least she had Temari who would be in Konoha with her as she took time to adjust in her home village. She should have some comfort in that, he hoped.

"Kankuro?" her voice was a little raspy. She thanked him when he passed her a glass of water and greedily drank it. "How long was I out for?" It was now dark outside when it was previously bright and sunny. At least six hours must have passed, she reasoned with herself.

"It's been six and a half hours," he confessed. He wasn't sure if that would make her feel any better. "Last I checked, a lot of people wanted to come see you." He offered her a sad smile.

"Ah," she replied. "Where's Seiya?" she asked quietly. He would be hurting just as much, if not more than she was right now. He should never have witnessed something like that.

"He's asleep in my room." It wasn't much to offer her, but he hoped that she would at least be relieved that her son was okay.

"Is he...?" Her eyes looked out of the window in the room which gave a beautiful view of the village at night. The lights were being set up to the beginning of the festival which was supposed to last for a week. Suna truly loved their Princess Temari. They just didn't know that Sakura would be leaving along with her.

"He's better but he's chakra exhausted."

Sakura nodded slowly. She knew that it would be a complete drain on his small reserves since he was just barely going to be three in a few months. She remembered what had happened with Sasuke when he had awakened his very clearly. It was going to change his life forever.

"I'm going to go and check on him," she stated softly as she attempted to get off of the uncomfortable hospital bed. She winced slightly at the pain in her shoulder and raised a hand to heal it, she already knew that the doctors had done a great deal of healing it, but she was the one who had taught them the majority of the things that they knew. She sighed softly knowing that there would be a scar for the rest of her life, but at least it wasn't too tender to the touch anymore.

"Sakura-chan, you know that-" Kankuro began to lecture. She had lectured him over and over again whenever he tried to discharge himself from the hospital against doctor's orders. But he knew that there was no stopping her once she had made up her mind to see her son. Momma bear always had to protect baby bear, he reminded himself. "He's probably still sleeping, and I don't want to to go by yourself," he offered his arm for her to grab on to. It wasn't her leg that was hurt but he knew that she would still be a little bit wobbly from her fainting spell.

Sakura smiled up at her brother figure and took his arm as he began to lead her to his room. He would protect her if anything were to happen, she reminded herself. She noticed that she was wearing one of his pajama tops when they exited the room and giggled at the thought of being spotted like this by one of the staff. He had taken off his shirt when she left as she hated wearing hospital gowns with every fiber of her being.

Kankuro was exhausted and he did a terrible job at hiding it. He had been awake since four in the morning and it was now three in the morning and he sure as hell wasn't used to sleepless nights. Sakura smiled at his facial expression and the dark circles forming under his eyes. No face paint could hide them if one knew what he looked like without it. "Thank you, Kankuro-kun," she offered. "Thank you for everything."

Kankuro sighed heavily and yawned loudly, "anything for you, Sakura-chan."

The pair reached the hallway of the palaces' bedrooms and froze when they saw the eldest Uchiha staring at them from his doorframe on the opposite side of the hall. Kankuro growled on reflex and stood in front of Sakura unsure if he would attack her. He attacked his son earlier, so there was really no telling if he would attack the one who gave her heart away to him all those years ago.

"Go to sleep, Kankuro-kun," Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

His brown eyes gave Sakura a look that Shisui couldn't read. He looked towards the Uchiha with hate-filled eyes and turned towards Sakura with softer eyes. The petite girl gave him a reassuring smile and felt him kiss her cheek goodnight. A small spike in Shisui's chakra flared when he saw their shared affection which led to Kakashi and Yamato's door to fly open, ready to protect their injured girl.

"Uchiha-san," she spoke freely. She could take him, she was tired but he wouldn't hurt her, and she knew that look on his face, she knew it really well to be exact. She had seen it for a full month after he tossed her aside like trash. It seemed like a mixture of guilt with underlying resentment. She sighed heavily and rolled her shoulders back, slightly wincing at the pain in her shoulder blade.

Yet, a small flicker of hope in her heart knew that he still loved her like she did him. That hope was correct...

Right?

* * *

 **Whoa, dude. I wrote this chapter so freakin' fast it's beyond scary. I'm still super mad at Shisui but I can't help but feel frustrated at Sakura for continuing to love him even though he LITERALLY ATTACKED HIS OWN DANG SON. So yeah, I'm beyond frustrated with her even though I wrote her in my own story. I'm just so frustrated, just take this chapter. I'm just gonna throw it at Y'all. I'm frustrated and it's 5 am.**

 **Just an FYI, I wrote four chapters tonight and I don't know what I'm doing.**

 **Please read and review! If you hate Sakura and Shisui right I don't even blame you.**

 **xoxo**

 **Tiny**


	6. Seiya Says What Now?

**Full Summary: A drunken night can lead to many things, pregnancy was one of them. She had always loved him but he was an eternal playboy with his clan pushing for him to find a suitable Uchiha wife, so their clan would stay pure. So what was she to do but run and hide to save him from a future he and the elders would never accept? Her only wish for his was to be happy, and this? This wouldn't make him happy at all. Non-mass AU.**

 **Chosen song for the chapter: Bravado performed by No Comment A Capella**

* * *

"Sakura... I..." Shisui took a step forward and looked visibly shaken. How was he supposed to make this up to the woman who shook up his world?

Kakashi and Yamato watched the two extremely carefully, they wouldn't forgive themselves if anything happened to her again. Screw the protocol on missions, this was Konoha's pride and joy who was forced out of her home.

"You don't have to explain, Uchiha-san," she stated, walking towards him to reach a door that happened to be on the other side of the long hallway. "You didn't mean it," she offered his explanation, "I understand. And he's fine... if that's what you're wondering." She held her arms against her chest and she walked passed her two older teammates, offering them both small smiles and a slight nod.

Kakashi gave her a look of frustration and nodded slowly, retreating back into the room he shared with the other team captain as he knew that she wanted to be left alone. Yamato was much more reluctant to leave the doorway until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder from his senpai. He slowly closed the door with a soft 'click' and left the two parents on their own.

"Sakura, I..." Where would he even begin? "I'm sorry..." he mumbled out.

She nodded in his direction to let him know that she had heard him and walked passed him and further down the hallway. She didn't look back when she open and closed the door, leaving the Uchiha in the hallway in front of his shared room with Itachi. Shisui was left standing where he was, looking at the door she had retreated to with sorrow filled eyes. How could he make this up to her?

"Shisui," he heard Itachi calling him. The older boy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, walking back to his room reluctantly. Itachi gave him a look that even he, his best friend, couldn't read.

"I don't know what happened," he confessed, collapsing onto the mattress. He shifted his weight in order to be comfortable as he rested his head on his arms, looking towards the ceiling as if it had the answers he was desperately looking for.

"What did Temari-san mean when she said that you told Sakura-san that she was worthless and pathetic?" Itachi asked aloud. "I know as well as you do, that she is far beyond worthless or pathetic." He took a moment to think before he added, "you seemed so happy together when I left the village and after I returned home I saw her crying everywhere I caught a glimpse of her." He looked towards his cousin for the answers they all wanted to know.

"I... We were doing so good," he began to explain. "I love her so damn much, I just..." Could he bring himself to share the memories he had of their last fight before she left?

Itachi looked over at his cousin as if he grew a second head. He knew that Shisui held strong feelings for the pink haired medic-nin but he would've assumed that those feelings had dissipated so long ago. "Love?" he wondered out loud, almost in a question meant just for himself. "You had slept with many girls before her," he offered.

"And I haven't slept with anyone since I became serious with her," Shisui confided. "I was going to ask her to marry me."

"And?" Itachi pushed. There was so much more to this story than his cousin was fighting to tell.

"And the elders told me that they would never have accepted her," he whispered softly. "I didn't know that they wanted her with Sasuke-chan," he rubbed his face with both hands roughly. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yes, that much was gathered," Itachi spoke dryly. Was his cousin actually this stupid? He could've fought the elders just like he always did and continued to do up to this day. Itachi would never understand the stupidity of his cousin, the person who he had always looked up to. Maybe he had to pick someone else to look up to.

"They knew that she was gathering information on the Sharingan to help heal the blindness that we all fall victim to."

Itachi suppressed the strong urge to sigh. "What were they going to do, dear cousin?"

"Ruin her career," he offered simply. The older Uchiha shrugged and fought himself to not get up and go to her this very moment. "I didn't take it that seriously, at first." He sighed once more, "then I saw that they were trying to get her fired." Shisui bit back the feeling to stop talking, he needed to get this off his chest, "You saw what they did to my dad, all those years ago. They crippled him in a supposed accident because he refused to adhere to their wishes. I... I couldn't let them do that to her."

"You know that they wouldn't have touched her. She's Sasuke's teammate," he retorted. "She has connections all over the five nations and she has extremely strong ties to numerous higher-ups in many hidden villages." Yes, his cousin was definitely an idiot.

"I wasn't thinking okay!" Shisui shouted back. He sat up quickly and his knee began bouncing in an anxiety-filled emotion. "I just... I didn't know what to do!"

"So you decided to force her out of your life?" That was the most idiotic solution Itachi had ever come up with. He prayed that he didn't say yes.

"Well... yeah," his confession was beginning to fill to the brim with both stupidity and frustration. "I didn't even know that she was pregnant!" Tears began to form in his eyes. ' _Uchihas don't cry,'_ he had to remind himself that over and over and over again. "I still love her Itachi."

"Then tell her."

XOXOXO

 _With Sakura_

Her chest was heaving with how hard she was crying. When she entered her room her tears began to fall freely. It wasn't even a minute later when Sasuke and Naruto slipped into her room to comfort her. They had so much to make up for, the least they could do was give her a hand to hold while she cried.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto patted her hair gently, he did this with Hinata when she felt tired. He figured that she needed a good night's sleep, maybe this would help? "I'm so sorry."

Sasuke hugged her tighter to his form, she was sitting on his lap as his arms circled her body in a protective manner. "What can we do?" He wasn't a man of too many words, but he knew that he was just as guilty as his blond knuckleheaded teammate.

She buried her face into her friend's chest and fisted the fabric of his shirt. "I hate that Seiya met his dad like this..." she mumbled in between sobs. "It's not fair to him."

"He seems so sweet," Naruto offered. "He protected you from that bastard."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and rested his head on top of hers. "I can kill him if you want," he attempted a half-joke to make her smile. When she cried harder his frown returned and inwardly cursed himself for saying such stupid things. (This was Uchiha 101: don't make stupid jokes.)

"I love him," she sobbed. "I hate that I still love him after everything he did, after everything he said, even after hitting me in the back with a kunai." She couldn't cry quietly like she had the other nights leading up to today.

The boys shared a look over her head. They needed to talk to him and they wouldn't let him anywhere near their pink teammate with her in the state she's in. They could do at least this much for her. Both their chakras spiked in anger when they felt Shisui walking towards the door.

The man in question paused before knocking on the door. Could he face her after everything that happened? Would she reject him like he had when they were in Konoha? Would she hate him just like he hated his clan for forcing their break-up? Would he confess that he had bought a ring after their fifth night together? Could he give her his heart like she had given him so long ago?

Would he tell her that he couldn't stop thinking about her? That he never stopped thinking about her when he went to her house to ask her to marry and run away with him and then noticed she had left without a trace? Could he tell her that he had searched for her in all of Water Country after he remembered that she mentioned that it was a beautiful place to run away to hide in? Could he still ask her to marry him and love him just like he loved her after all this time?

Could he ask to start over with their son? Could he ask her to take him as he was and let him carry their little family to happiness? Could he ask for her forgiveness? Or... would she ever forgive him?

Would his son ever forgive him?

XOXOXO

Team 7 had slept in her room, all sharing her giant king sized mattress. They had laughed and smiled again just like they had when they were genin after she spent an hour crying. Well, more so now since Sasuke didn't have a stick up his butt anymore, as Naruto had put it. Both male's arms wrapped around their female teammate protectively and slept on-guard to make sure that Shisui wouldn't enter or do anything stupid. She didn't deserve to be broken again on the same day she was attacked from a kunai thrown by his hand.

Sakura awoke first, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Her boys were with her and they were a family again. It felt so damn good and so damn right. She giggled softly to try and not wake up the boys when she noticed their positions. Both boys had used her as a makeshift body pillow sometime during the night which left her in an awkward position and fully covered with multiple limbs.

"You're so loud, Sakura," Sasuke mumbled, not yet noticing their positions. In fact, he pulled her closer which let out a whine from the Uzumaki boy.

The blond mumbled out something explicit that he would do with Hinata which caused the other two occupants on the part to freeze in their positions with eyes wide open staring into the others with horror mixed with shock. "We gotta move," Sakura spoke breaking the silence that had followed the sudden outburst. Sasuke nodded and they both threw Naruto off of the bed in one swift motion. Sasuke stood up on his side of the bed and offered a hand to let Sakura off on his same side.

Naruto continued to mumble something about Hinata that they would do in their bed which left the two awake ninjas to sprint out of the room. Sakura was thrown over Sasuke's shoulder like he had when they all reached jonin status four years ago. She had told him that she didn't want to be carried bridal style even though her legs were beyond weak at the time which left him to throw her body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Sakura laughed out loud and had to cover her mouth with her hand to try and keep her volume down. It was so early! She hoped that she didn't wake anyone from their peaceful slumber. Oh god, she hadn't laughed like this in such a long time. She felt so carefree for once. She felt... unconditionally happy and it felt so, so good. Sasuke had wandered down the hall in search of the kitchen which left Sakura to guide him in a small fit of giggles. They reached the kitchen in no time and said their 'good mornings' to the older members of team Kakashi, Kankuro, and, of course, Seiya.

"Momma!" cried a little boy running to his beloved mother. He was so happy to see her smiling and laughing! He knew that they thought that he didn't notice her fake smiles when talking about her father and his arrival. He knew what made his momma happy and what didn't, and what made her happy was, apparently, this man.

Sasuke let her down so she could grab Seiya into her arms and spin him around in circles while she kissed the top of his head gingerly. He may come from a clan which prided itself on their stoic attitude but he missed this side of Sakura so he let out a genuine smile at their antics.

"Momma!" Seiya called to his mother while keeping his eyes focused on Sasuke. He kinda looked like his daddy, he thought. He seemed a little shorter but he seemed happy around his mom and his mom seemed so happy around him too.

Sakura hummed at her son and looked at him curiously. She followed his train of sight and smiled when it landed on her teammate. "His name is Sasuke, Seiya." That seemed to satisfy her son so she put him down and sat in between Kakashi and Yamato who apologized about what had happened the day before. She had brushed off their concerns about her state of health when their eyes fell upon the pink scar left over from the attack.

They got into a flow of telling her about what had been going on in the village which wasn't included in their secret notes sent back and forth through Katsuuyu so no one would notice or find out where she had been. She laughed full heartedly at all their accounts of Sai's social awkwardness and how Tsunade had gotten herself drunk one too many times. She forgot how good it felt to be around them. Even Kankuro peered at them over the newspaper he was reading and smirked every so often. They all felt so good to see her happy again.

Sasuke had made himself comfortable on a chair in front of a coffee table when he noticed that Seiya seemed hesitant to come up to him. It was normal because someone who looked like him had attacked his mother, Sasuke thought to himself. He motioned to the boy to come and sit down next to him. Seiya took the offer with a bright smile and sat directly in front of the Uchiha on the coffee table and leaned towards the older one closely.

"Momma is happy," he stated simply and happily. He spared a look over the tall man's shoulder to look at his mom laughing like he had never seen before. There seemed to always be some hesitation when it came to her happiness for as long as he could remember. His onyx eyes found themselves back towards the avenger.

"She is," Sasuke awkwardly replied. How did talking to kids work again? Had he ever talked to a kid before today?

"I want momma to always stay happy."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "I want that too."

"Then..." he trailed off in a quieter tone. He cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered something to Sasuke, "I want you to marry her and make her smile like that always."

It was such a simple and honest statement. But if Sasuke had been drinking something at that moment he would have begun choking. His eyes went wide at what he thought he had heard just come out of this boy's mouth. "Wh-what?" he sputtered.

Eyes fell upon Sasuke when Sakura turned to see him turning red. She was about to speak when she heard her son repeat Sasuke, much louder this time, "I want you to marry momma so she can always be happy!" He stated it like it was the most obvious solution in the world.

All eyes went wide as Sakura and Sasuke turned blood red. They shared a look of horror and embarrassment and before anyone could correct young Seiya deep a voice boomed out dangerously, "Over. My. Dead. body!"

Seiya's eyes flashed red and got into a fighting stance when he saw who had threatened his mom's happiness once again. Oh, there would be hell to pay for this. Sharingan flashed red when Sasuke turned towards his cousin, silently threatening him to make a single step so he could attack him.

"I hate you!" called out a small voice. It was filled with anger and brought tears to Sakura's emerald eyes. "You'll never be my daddy!"

The room stood deathly silent, eyes falling onto different people at different times, no one daring to move an inch. The tension was so unbelievably thick that one could suffocate from the lack of fresh oxygen. Sakura's face contorted with so many different emotions which led all eyes to fall on her figure. Her legs began to shake as she looked at the man who had once again, hurt her family of two. How dare he?!

Sakura puffed out her chest and was about to spit out a comeback when she felt warm lips crash on hers. Her eyes went wide when she noticed who's they were.

* * *

 **Seiya is so dang feisty! I love him so much! Okay, so this is the third chapter that I've written in a single day and I have no idea what I'm doing exactly with my life but bam! Here's another chapter! I'm trying so hard not to update like a crazy person since I know that I have to give you guys some time to rest and catch up, but everything is so dang tempting!**

 **I'm also really mad that FF is making it seem like I'm not updating chapters at all since it doesn't bring it back to the top of the queue. Is that happening for any of you guys?**

 **Anywho! Review please because I cry every time I get a kind review (I may be PMSing, but I'm not quite sure)!**

 **PS: Who do you think kissed our dear Sakura? Let me know to send me into a fit of giggles as I already have the next chapter typed out, waiting to shock you all!**

 **xoxo**

 **Tiny**


	7. Is This It?

**RECAP:**

 **"I hate you!" called out a small voice. It was filled with anger and brought tears to Sakura's emerald eyes. "You'll never be my daddy!"**

 **The room stood deathly silent, eyes falling onto different people at different times, no one daring to move an inch. The tension was so unbelievably thick that one could suffocate from the lack of fresh oxygen. Sakura's face contorted with so many different emotions which led all eyes to fall on her figure. Her legs began to shake as she looked at the man who had once again, hurt her family of two. How dare he?!**

 **Sakura puffed out her chest and was about to spit out a comeback when she felt warm lips crash into hers. Her eyes went wide when she noticed who's they were.**

* * *

The gods were laughing at her. She was sure of it now. _Fucking hell._ What was going on through this damned boy's mind?! A chakra filled fist was about to make contact with the man's stomach when she felt her son in between their bodies, laughing giddily and clapping his hands.

Sasuke pulled back from his embrace with Sakura and shifted the weight of her son on his hip, unsure of how people carried children of this age... or any age, actually. He dropped Seiya on his feet and he walked quickly out of the kitchen and expertly found his way towards the training grounds within the palace walls. He had felt the redhead's chakra signature already there trying to blow off some steam between him and his older sister.

A violent wave of killing chakra chased after the younger Uchiha prince and he found himself dodging punch after punch from his older cousin even before they hit the ground floor of the arena.

Gaara quickly moved his sister and himself out of their way and on the second-floor balcony where he knew they would be at least a tiny bit safer. The two siblings shared a look and were about to search for Sakura's own chakra signature when they felt everyone charging in their direction. The redhead shot a puzzled look at his sister and quickly scanned for Sakura amongst the small crowd. No sight of her. He nodded to his sister, silently letting her know where he would be. "Go," she whispered.

She turned towards the males racing towards her direction and held her fan out, ready to strike. Her strategy? Strike first, ask questions later. It usually worked out in her favor.

Completely uncaring about the danger in the arena below, Naruto jumped down and held down Shisui using the power of the Kyuubi with hatred filling his eyes. "You hurt her again!" he spat out.

Temari turned towards the rest of the boys in confusion when she noticed that Seiya was among them. She promised Sakura to keep him safe when he was first born, to at least spare Sakura another heartbreak. "Sei," she spoke with a slight quiver in her voice as she knelt down to his level, completely forgetting about why she had gone into attack mode in the first place. "What happened, baby?" She held him close to her in a tight hug and pulled back when he began wiggling, trying to get out of her arms.

"He's gonna be my daddy!" he shouted excitedly.

"Y-yes, he already is, honey?" Temari questioned her own words, he was speaking about Shisui, wasn't he? Wasn't it already stated that he was the boy's father?

"Seiya wants Sasuke to be his dad," offered Kakashi with a half smile when he noticed the continuing confusion on the blonde female's face.

"I don't..." she trailed off. God, today was going to be a long day, wasn't it?

XOXOXO

 _With Sakura and Gaara_

The pink haired female paced in the kitchen, mumbling out curse word after curse word when Gaara found her where they all previously were. An invisible eyebrow raised in a silent question when he caught her gaze with his own. Before he could even prepare himself for what might've come out of her mouth she spoke.

"He kissed me!" Sakura half shouted. She needed to get out some frustration but knew that they had already taken up the palace training grounds. She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, clenching and unclenching her hands into fists.

"Who?" He had an idea of who it was, but he didn't want to accidentally assume something and receive her anger and a result of his own stupidity.

"Sasuke." She closed her eyes in frustration and rubbed the bridge of her nose to ease an oncoming headache that would last at least two hours _after_ they stopped fighting. Why did they both have to be idiots?

"Sakura-chan, do you even know why he kissed you?" he could feel the killing intent come off of her like he hadn't seen before in years.

"Probably to get Shisui to actually get his anger out," she answered after taking in a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Then go ask him."

It was such a simple statement, it truly was. So why hadn't she thought of that before? They had been fighting for at least a good 15 minutes by the time and looked at the clock. She groaned and rubbed the back of her neck in another attempt to rid herself of her frustration. "I'll go stop it."

"Good. I can't attempt to fix the training ground again after you destroy it today for another two weeks." She smirked at his comment and made her way over towards the arena that everyone had gathered to.

By the time she had arrived Naruto was trying to hold Shisui down as Sasuke taunted him. A vein popped on her forehead in response to their utter stupidity. Were they seriously all that dumb? Kakashi, Yamato, and Temari all move over to the side so Sakura could maneuver around the boys who were fighting without being noticed until she used her inhuman strength to break the training grounds once again.

Kankuro gave her a deadpanned look and sighed, knowing that he would have to organize the rebuilding on it after she was done since Temari was no longer going to be there to handle it. Why did Temari have to go to Konoha, again? Couldn't she handle this before she left? Oh, right, she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, damn her marriage.

Sakura jumped down and towards the middle of the arena with a loud "Shannaro!" and used a chakra enhanced fist to break up the ground and throw everyone off balance. By the time all the dust had settled Shisui was no longer being held down by Naruto and chose to just lay on his back looking up at the skylight above. Naruto had come to her side and looked at her hand since he knew that she didn't have her battle gloves on. Sasuke checked it over as well although they both knew that she could heal it herself without much of a second thought.

Seiya looked upon his mother's destruction in awe. he had never seen her do that much damage before! "Wow! That was so cool momma!" he called from the balcony. Kankuro picked him up and walked away to leave the two Uchihas and everyone's favorite medic to talk.

Everyone else seemed to follow suit and Naruto left as well after giving Sasuke a look of disappointment. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like Shikamaru's trademark catchphrase and left without so much of a glance at Shisui who was the cause of all the problems in the first place. He was mad at the older Uchiha but understand kind of where he was coming from. Hopefully, they would get everything sorted out by the time they came back into the kitchen.

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at Sakura as if she was the cause of everything. He turned towards Shisui and nodded in his direction, it was his fault as well, both parents were to blame and Sasuke knew that like he was a parenting expert. "I'll leave you two here," and turned his back i=on his two dear friends and disappeared into another planet if he was lucky.

"That little..." grumbled Sakura looking at the spot Sasuke had disappeared from and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Emerald eyes found their way to Shisui and their owner felt all the breath leave her. Could he hear the pounding of her heartbeat? Sakura's had been so incredibly loud in her own ears she hadn't even heard him get up from the ground and walk towards her. Fuck. Were her eyes going out too? Because she felt tears begin to form as she looked up at the taller male hesitantly. "I..."

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan," the older Uchiha began. When she opened her mouth he held up a hand to stop her. "I need to get this off my chest, my love."

'My love?' Were her ears hearing correctly for once? She called her son that just like the man before her used to as well. A soft whimper escaped her lips and he stared into her eyes and looked afraid to break her once again, "What did you call me?" _'Please,'_ she secretly begged him, _'please say it again.'_

Shisui understood what she meant alright, and he would give her anything she ever wanted. Starting with this, "Sakura, my love, I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done. I just didn't want you to get in trouble with the elders. But then Ita-chan reminded me that You've accomplished so much and have so many friends and I don't know what I was doing without you. I seriously felt like my heart was going to die because you weren't even there and so I went all over water country and looked under rocks, because I know you, and whenever something scared you, you end up hiding under the ground or rocks to pop up and attack! I just didn't know what I was doing and then Kaka-senpai and Yamato-senpai didn't tell me where you were but I knew that they knew because they were better fathers to you then-!"

Sakura pulled him into a strong and tight hug effectively stopping his rambling and let her tears fall freely. He hugged her back as tight as he could, knowing full well that she could kill him if she squeezed too much tighter but that was the least of his worries. What even were his worries anymore? He had the love of his life back in her arms and that's all he could ever ask for.

He would continue to thank the gods above for bringing her back to him and to hopefully except his flaws and let him into her world. But, could he even ask for that much again? Could he ask her to marry him like he had always wanted? That he had wanted since their first few times meeting?

God, he had loved her when he had first seen her, she was really an angel with pink hair. What more could anyone ever ask of her? Maybe, just maybe, this would be their chance to start over again.

* * *

 **Okay, guys, this story is getting closer and closer to the end, which makes me incredibly sad! Especially since I lost the next three chapters when FF decided to crash on me and just deleted my dang chapters. Like, YO. DUDE. NOT COOL. But anywho! Here's a super short chapter with all the sticky sweetness that I could fit in. There's been a lot of call to Sakura's character and how she's been acting just as stupid in this story as Shisui... but guys... he literally thought that the clan elders would outcast her by her own village, so, he's obviously not that smart right now.**

 **But thank you for all your continuing support and I love you guys like there's no freakin' tomorrow! I'm nervous to see how Seiya is going to take all of this because WOW.**

 **Thanks for all your love, I'm aiming for an ItaSakuSasu story or a SasoSakuGaa next... your thoughts? I want to write out something that I have in my head for both sets of triangles but I'm iffy on everything right now and I'm half dead as it is 6 am. T~T Please let me sleep.**

 **Please send me reviews and let me know how you're feeling about everything in general! Thanks babes!**

 **xoxo  
Tiny.**


End file.
